


Called Blood

by Estirose



Series: Opposites Attract [2]
Category: Power Rangers Turbo, The Tomorrow People (1992)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-06
Updated: 2010-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-11 12:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Tomorrow People find out exactly why they ended up in Angel Grove, and an ex-Ranger is about to have the surprise of his life. Set after "Shift into Turbo".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Called Blood

Rocky swallowed the pills, hoping that the ibuprofen would cut down on the residual pain of his back injury. He'd never had prescription-strength ibuprofen before, and he hoped never to again.

It actually hurt more that he'd been replaced, anyway. His pick would not have been Justin. If he'd been thinking coherently, he would have chosen somebody else to take his place. Of course, he'd only intended to send the kid to Alpha and Zordon, for him to have the same lecture he'd had when he'd first discovered the Power Rangers.

Maybe he was still fuzzy. It wasn't his fault that Justin had become convinced he'd make a great Ranger. It wasn't his fault that Justin had convinced Alpha and Zordon that he was a good temporary replacement.

Temporary, hah. The stupid injury had made it impossible to rejoin the team. Even after he completely healed, he wouldn't be able to fight as much as he did anymore. Still, he wished somebody would realize that Rangering wasn't for a 12-year old. Call Jason or Billy back or something. He couldn't remember whether Jason was in the area or not.

It was then he realized that he was feeling lonely.

Things hadn't been the same since he left. Sure, he was still good friends with the rest of the Rangers, but something was missing. It was as if they'd closed him out of the circle they were in. Even Adam, his best friend since elementary school. He couldn't define it. Maybe if you were a Ranger, friends, no matter how close, were insignificant to the rest of the team. Maybe it was a process of bonding, of shared battles and dangers.

He didn't think they even realized it. He wondered if Billy had ever felt like he was excluded, and therefore didn't hang around as much as he had when he was on active duty.

Active duty. He felt somehow simultaneously repulsed and attracted to the idea. Maybe it was the siren song of saving the world that made you forget the unpleasant sides of being a Ranger.

He shook his head. Maybe the drugs were affecting him. Why wouldn't he want to go back? It didn't make sense. Maybe it was the headache.

Maybe a nice something at the juice bar would do him some good. Idly, he wondered if the rest of the gang would be there. It would be painful to see Justin wearing what he thought of as 'his' colours, but he guessed he could cope.

After telling his mother that he'd be out for a while, and avoiding one of his younger sisters trying to mock-wrestle him, he managed to make it out of the door with no other disasters.

Of course, that was when Murphy's Law came into effect. He should have known not to use the park as a shortcut. Well, unless he wanted to increase his luck for running into monsters. He didn't need it now, not with his back and his civilian status.

He was surrounded on all sides by the newest set of drones. Piranhatrons, he thought they were called. Whatever they were, he thought he could fight them off until the Rangers arrived.

Rocky was able to drive a few back before he felt a weird sensation throughout his body. Hoping that it was Zordon and Alpha saving him, instead of Divatox or one of her henchmen kidnapping him, he relaxed for a moment.

In a flash, he was gone.

* * *

Jade hated history. Hated it with a passion. Still, it wouldn't do to have her mother try to ground her, or whatever creative punishment she could come up with being unable to do so.

It was a pleasant day on the island. She loved the Ship, but she felt like sunlight instead of the weird light the Ship gave off. Wonderful thing for concentrating on one's powers, not so good when it came time to study for a history exam.

A sudden splash a hundred metres away captured her attention, drawing her attention from the exact causes of the Protestant Reformation. Adam had told her that chances were that the splash meant another one of their people, unfortunate enough to end up teleporting just above sea level. It didn't seem like a pleasant way to find out one had powers. She was glad she'd missed it somehow.

Before she could swim out to help the poor unfortunate soul, he or she had swum part of the way there. Jade was limited, finally, to getting an arm around his (definitely male) shoulders. She finally dropped him halfway up the beach. He looked vaguely familiar, and she wondered where she'd met him. "Are you okay?"

The boy looked at her for a few moments. "Jade?"

Jade felt her jaw drop.

* * *

Rocky first thought was to get out of the water. His second thought was to wonder how he got there in the first place. His third was to work on getting himself to the nearest island.

He started to swim, groaning as various sore points reminded him that the painkiller hadn't started working yet. Still, he somehow managed to get to a point where he was practically able to stand up in the water. That's when somebody grabbed a hold of him and washed him to shore.

Rocky opened his eyes...and blinked, sure he'd been affected by his swim. She couldn't be here. Not on some random deserted island. Must be someone similar. Until she spoke. "Are you okay?"

He stared at her for a few moments, until the knowledge he had of her and her kind finally clicked in his mind. He realized, belatedly, that she could be anyplace she wanted to be.

But what was he doing here?

He managed to croak out her name. "Jade?" he asked.

* * *

"Jade? It's Rocky."

Jade didn't need much more than this to confirm her guess. "Rocky! What are you doing here? Wait here, I'll get a towel. And a blanket."

She concentrated briefly, imaging the control room of the Ship below. When she materialized, she ran about, trying to remember where Adam said he'd stashed the extra blankets and towels.

Finding them, she teleported back to the surface, rushing to drape Rocky first in the towel, holding the blanket back in case he didn't need it.

"Water?" he croaked. Jade blushed, realizing he might need more than a towel, and teleported back out to get a glass of water from her house.

* * *

"Is that better?" Jade asked.

Rocky, feeling much better due to the towel, blanket, and water, nodded. "Much better, thanks."

Jade sat down in front of him. "Do you remember how you got here?" she asked.

Did he remember, he mused. He should be asking her the same question. Still, he did his best to answer, hoping that it would shed some light on the matter. "I was in the park, in Angel Grove. Some monsters tried to attack me. I felt some kind of teleport beam, and next thing I know, I'm treading water!"

Jade frowned. "It's possible, of course..." she said thoughtfully. "Though not really."

"What?" Rocky asked impatiently. The sooner he came to the bottom of things, the better.

"You're a Tomorrow Person, like me. I don't know. I should ask Adam."

"Me? A Tomorrow Person! That's impossible," Rocky said.

Jade smiled slightly. "No, it isn't. Megabyte was certain I wasn't one, but it happened."

"Maybe you should ask Adam, then," Rocky said, trying to contain his impatience.

Jade nodded. "I will."

Rocky looked at her as she closed her eyes. He heard her voice, although he didn't hear her lips move. _Adam!_

He nearly jumped as he heard the response. _What's wrong, Jade?_

_I think we have a new Tomorrow Person! He came out of the water just like you told me people would._

_She *thinks* we have a new TP,_ another voice said, rather sarcastically.

_Shut up, Megabyte. Jade, are you sure?_

_I'm pretty sure._

_I'll be right over, Adam said warmly._

_Let me prepare him before you come. He's a little wary-_

_I understand, Jade. Just tell me when._

Rocky was just getting used to the sensations when the conversation ended. Jade smiled at him, obviously trying to reassure him. "Adam will be over in a few minutes."

"What do you mean, 'prepare me'?" Rocky said, and was startled when Jade squealed and hugged him.

"You are a Tomorrow Person, I was right!" she exclaimed before settling down.

"Huh?" Rocky said finally. "Jade, I can't be one, I'm a Ranger..."

Jade frowned. "You're right. I should have thought of it. Should I call Adam now?"

"Um, sure," Rocky said, not sure of his reply. At least somebody could get him home.

"It'll be okay," Jade said, patting him on the shoulder. "It's nothing to worry about."

Actually, if truth be told, he wasn't worried. Nor really surprised. Being a Ranger had somehow left him prepared for things like this. Besides, it could be worse. He could find out he was half-alien and related to Rita or Zedd.

A flash of light from nearby startled him, and he automatically dropped into a fighting stance. Only to be faced with another familiar face. "Adam!" he said, abandoning his stance.

"Rocky, good to see you again," the Australian said, smiling gently. Unlike Rocky's half-Asian friend, this Adam was comparatively talkative. If as given to brood and keep his thoughts to himself.

"He's one of us," Jade squealed. "Isn't it wonderful?"

"You don't look too surprised," Adam said, looking as if he was studying Rocky.

"You get a lot of surprises as a Ranger. After a while nothing surprises you much anymore," Rocky cracked. He started feeling uncomfortable with Adam gazing at him.

"Maybe there was a reason we ended up in Angel Grove after all," Adam said, almost musing. He put his hand to his chin, as if thinking, and turned away.

"What, Adam?" Jade asked.

Adam turned around and sat down. Jade followed suit, and Rocky was glad to join them. Adam looked at Jade. "Sometimes it's like we're attracted to each other, even before we break out. Like Kevin and Megabyte formed a friendship, even though they wouldn't have otherwise. Ami couldn't describe her attraction to Kevin's bedside when he was in hospital. We met you twice- and the second was while you were breaking out."

"So, you ended up in Angel Grove so that you could meet me, except you didn't know it at the time," Rocky said, trying to comprehend what Adam was saying. Something occurred to him. "But you met Adam first."

"We'd been hanging out for weeks before we met you," Adam replied. "It's not impossible that we would have met eventually. It's like blood calling to blood, I suppose."

"I guess anything's possible," Rocky said.

"How are the rest of your friends?" Adam asked, as if he sensed Rocky's desire to change the subject.

"They're okay," Rocky said. "We graduated last month, and I just don't see them much anymore. Everybody's got their own summer jobs. Tommy's working on a race track, Tanya's an assistant DJ, Kat's an assistant teacher, and Adam's working as a stunt person. Jason's been resting up. His powers gave him a tough time before he gave them up."

"Are you still a Ranger?" Adam asked.

"Adam! Of course he's still a Ranger," Jade replied, exasperated-sounding.

Rocky blinked for a moment. "I thought you didn't read minds."

"No, just faces," Adam replied. "You're not, then?"

Rocky shook his head. "No."

"I thought you said you were, when you washed up on the beach."

"Once a Ranger, always a Ranger," Rocky said, finding comfort in the catchphrase. "I only gave up my powers a month or two ago."

Jade frowned. "Why?"

"Broke my back during practice. I'm okay now, but I can't fight the way I used to. Besides, I couldn't get excited when I was offered my powers back. I don't know why, because it seems like I should."

"Maybe it's for the best. You're one of us now, you know. You can't kill," Adam said.

"Yeah, I suppose so," Rocky said. Personally, he would have rather retained the possibility. This bunch probably had no idea how dangerous the world was. They probably never got into trouble.

"I wonder if what happened, happened because somewhere inside you knew that you needed to leave," Adam said, almost to himself. "No, that would possibly mean that Ami caused her mother's appendix to burst, and I don't think she would have done that."

"If that was really subconscious, it's also to blame for indirectly getting a twelve year old substitute," he said, feeling somewhat angry at Adam's speculation. "Yeah, Adam, there's a twelve year old with my powers now. If he dies in battle, it'll be my fault for letting him get into it, and I can't do a thing about it. He's too young to be fighting monsters. The others are keeping an eye out and protecting him, but it's still my decision."

Adam was quiet for a few moments. "You're right," he said finally.

Rocky's anger deflated instantly. It was hard to dislike Adam, especially when he agreed with his opponent. "I know you guys don't really understand violence."

Adam looked up at him solemnly. "I think we understand better than you might think."

"Maybe it was an accident," Jade offered. "Maybe your body was so much in a hurry, it didn't allow you to think it out."

"And then it takes me more than a month to break out. Great choice. No, it was probably the pain killer," Rocky said.

"Adam," Jade said, looking thoughtful. "How come Rocky could be a Ranger before he broke out? I thought it would have become repugnant after a while, all that violence and fighting."

"I could use a knife on a shark and think nothing of it, before I broke out. It was just a matter of survival."

"Adam's right," Rocky replied. "Besides, a lot of martial arts training is about control and knowing when not to fight. And being a Ranger is a matter of survival, too."

"Speaking of survival," Jade said, "I better be getting home for dinner."

Rocky looked at his watch. "It's not really even time for lunch yet- wait, you're eight hours off."

Adam grinned. "You'll get used to it. Think of how fun it was for us to show up in time for lunch."

"Jet lag?"

"Teleport lag, actually," Adam replied, grinning even wider.

"Well, I'll see you two later," Jade said, teleporting out.

Adam turned to Rocky. "Speaking of food, I'm hungry too. Do you like Chinese?"

"Hey, I'll eat anything," Rocky said, feeling instantly better.

Rocky watched as Adam, too, popped out. He was glad for the solitude, actually. Things were going a little too fast for him. The day kind of reminded him of the day he became a Ranger, after knowing them for months. Except these friends had a completely different goal.

Jade popped back in. "Forgot my notes," she said sheepishly, gathering a few sheets of paper still lying on the beach. "Are you okay?"

"I think I will be," Rocky said. "I just need time."

"I'll see you later, then," Jade replied, and then popped back out.

That left him alone again with the island, the beach, and the waves. He sat down, trying to make sure he wasn't sitting on any more of Jade's notes, and then lay back, looking at the sky. He wondered if he'd get a chance to see this place at night. It would be a wonderful place to stargaze, and he could bring his telescope.

After quite a few minutes, Adam teleported back in with the food. "I was going to go to China, but I realized all the money I had was in pounds. It took me a while longer to find something that did Chinese takeaway."

"Hey, that's okay, if I'd known I would have sent some money," Rocky replied. "There's this great place in Angel Grove that Adam and I and our friend Aisha found a few years back. I should bring you there. You'd love it."

Adam chuckled, fishing in his own food. "Sounds great."

"Anybody else like Chinese?"

"Most everyone does," Adam replied. He then frowned. "Speaking of friends, were you with them when you teleported?"

"No. I was on my way to the Juice Bar when I got attacked and teleported. But Zordon and Alpha know what the energy signal of your teleports looks like, so they're just probably thinking that one of you got attacked and teleported out of trouble."

"One of us," Adam corrected gently. "You're one of us now, you know."

"Unless I lose my powers or something," Rocky mumbled.

He looked up to see Adam's concerned face. "What's wrong?" Adam asked.

"It's nothing," Rocky said, but saw that his remark didn't convince Adam. "Don't tell me you're reading my mind."

"You're projecting," Adam said. "It's your Ranger powers, right?"

"Yeah. Technically, I'm still a Ranger- I still contain a link to the morphing grid, that's something we used to use, and technically I still have my Zeo crystal. I don't know what's powering the current set of zords, though."

"But you're not on the active team," Adam said.

Rocky shook his head. "No."

"And you're feeling shut out," Adam added softly.

Rocky blinked. "Could you quit doing that, please?"

"I'm sorry. You're-"

"Projecting, I know," Rocky sighed. "Yeah. It's not like anyone will notice until Mom calls Adam's place, and then everybody will start searching for me."

A grin appeared on Adam's face. "Better get home before that happens then," he said. He frowned. "Unless you want that to happen."

Rocky shook his head and remembered the last time he felt left out. "Last time I felt replaced, I ended up trying to take on King Mondo on by myself, and felt very foolish, too."

"Not the world's best way to gather attention," Adam observed wryly. "And considering how much everybody worried when Jade teleported out of the park...."

"Yeah. I might not want to wait a day or two to do it," Rocky said, almost laughing. "Boy, did everybody panic! And Tommy was so sure that we'd gotten another set of bad guys to fight...."

"I know," Adam said solemnly. "It could have turned out so badly. I'm just glad that Jade nabbed Jason and Adam when she did. We had no idea that we caused so much trouble."

Rocky felt an impulse to lighten Adam's mood. Of course, he felt like doing that every time his Adam got moody. "It's okay. I think that we would have discovered the truth anyway."

"Yeah," Adam said, but Rocky didn't get the feeling that he'd helped very much. He then smiled slightly. "As you said, don't wait too long to go home."

"I think I'll be safe for an hour or two more," Rocky said. "That's the good thing about being out. Nobody will notice when you disappear for an hour or two."

Adam placed his hand on Rocky's shoulder, but Rocky shrugged it off. Adam frowned. "You're worried they're going to forget you."

Rocky tried not to let the hurt escape too far. Adam might feel it. "Sometimes. I'm still friends with everybody and all, but I think they kind of forget I'm a former Ranger. When you have to hide what you are and why you got your bruises, and you can only tell a select few, who happen to be your friends, you get really close. It's like you're not risking your life everyday, so you aren't entitled to feel how bad everything is."

"Your battles," Adam observed.

"Yeah, the wounds, and the excuses. Somebody has to know. Why not someone who also got injured in the same fight? Somebody has to know about all the people you didn't get to save. Sometimes I think you get a narrow point of view when you become a Ranger. You've got monsters, villains, your fellow Rangers, your zords, and Zordon and Alpha. And then you've got the civilians. I'm not a Ranger anymore. I'm just a civilian who knows who they are."

"Give them time," Adam said. "Talk to Adam."

"I tried, but I don't think he understands, either. He's been on the team too long."

"How about the others? The ones that you mentioned left. Jason and Aisha and Trini and Zack."

"I can't...never mind."

"Can't get to them?" Adam said, grinning. "You can teleport, you figure it out."

"Duh, yeah," Rocky replied, blushing slightly. "You're right."

"And talk to us, too. You might be surprised what we understand. And it's not as if we can tell anyone."

It was Rocky's turn to laugh. "Yeah, what you'd say? 'Well, Jade read Adam's mind-'"

"Actually, I think she read Jason's mind, but who's counting?"

"Yeah. You get the picture. But, no offense, I think I'd do better talking to another Ranger."

"No offense taken," Adam said, still grinning. "Just because you're one of us now doesn't negate what you were before. Good and bad."

"Yeah," Rocky replied simply. "I guess my life's going to be a bit quiet from now on."

Adam grinned even wider. "Wanna bet?"

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [White is the Color of Guilt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/101513) by [Estirose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose), [tptigger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tptigger/pseuds/tptigger)




End file.
